Walk me home songfic
by noontime midnight
Summary: this is a one shot SS who else? romance story set and inspired by the song Walk Me Home by Mandy Moore. If ya like fluff and SS who doesn't ?, then this is ur story : Flames are allowed but PLEASE pweeeze? be nice,bcuz this is my first songfic


Walk Me Home *song fic* 

Walk Me Home *song fic* 

By ~*~Angel Sakura~*~

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own CCS, clamp duz,*sob sob, SYAORAN!* and I don't own Mandy Moore's 'Walk Me Home', MM& her record company do. Oh and the song lyrics are in purple *hopefully they will come out that way at least*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walk me home

I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Sakura sat on her favorite swing in Penguin Park, just slowly swinging back and forth, listening to the birds chirp and the children play nearby.She sighed to herself and looked around as fallen Sakura blossoms twirled all around her in midair, making intricate patterns, weaving about. 

Baby won't you take my hand

Come with me now to a special land

  
Baby won't you walk with me home?

She smiled slightly at the sight but her smile soon turned into a sad frown as she remembered the day Syaoran, the love of her life, had given her a single Sakura blossom right before he left for Hong-Kong, the day he broke her heart."Syaoran," she whispered as a lone tear fell down her cheek and onto the dusty ground. 

Five a.m. 

And you're on my mind once again

I musta been dreamin'

Thought I felt your heartbeat just then

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, startled."Sakura, Oh Sakura!"He said, bending down to her level, She got a good look at his amber eyes and chestnut brown hair.She grinned, too happy for words to express, because the one she loved, the one she was destined for, had returned to her as he had promised. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips which she readily returned.This one kiss turned from being chaste to a one of passion and in a matter of moments their arms were wrapped around each other.

And I wonder how it would be

If I was your lady, and you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hands

And it would never end

She finally pulled back from the kiss, but stayed close enough so that when she talked their lips were brushing."Syaoran, I've waited for this day, I've missed you terribly Xiao Lang."He smiled slightly, locking her evergreen gaze with his amber one."How could I forget someone as amazing and beautiful as you?You and I were destined for each other you know, and who am I to change destiny?"

Baby won't you walk me home

I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Sakura smiled and stood up, taking him by the hand and walked out of the park."Sakura-chan.."he said, half questioningly."Yes Syaoran?"She asked, looking slightly over her shoulder at him."Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"She grinned her trade mark, kawaii grin."I'd love you Syaoran-kun"He took her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed each finger tip.She giggled lightly."I'll pick you up at seven then?""Alright" she said and the two reluctantly walked their separate ways after one last kiss.

Baby won't you take my hand

Come with me now to a special land

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Oh, o-o-oh, oh, oh O-o-oh,

La, la, la, la, la, la

It was finally 6:59, and Sakura was talking, Telling rather, her dad to open the door when it rang so her brother wouldn't interfere with this hopefully perfect evening.She padded lightly up the stairs and into her room, she was wearing a light pink silk dress with a pattern of dark pink, almost red, glittery Sakura blossoms going from the bottom of the dress, where there were the most blossoms, to her upper thigh, where there were the least.She had piled her hair elegantly on top of her head and put some glitter onto her face and collar bone.(s?) Needless to say, she looked stunning."Kero-chan" she said, opening his drawer."Yes Sak-" was as far as he got before his mouth dropped and his eyes bugged.He mouthed a "Whoa" and blinked slowly.Sakura giggled lightly at his reaction."Like it?" she asked,"it's not Too fancy is it?" she twirled around to show it off."N-no! You look wonderful Sakura!" He said and Sakura smiled.Just then the doorbell rang and she heard her father call her from downstairs."I gotta go." She said, and tossed him a cup full of pudding and a spoon.She left quietly after putting her sandals on and walked down the stairs.

I hold you picture

Next to my heart all the time

Ooh yea baby

You're my dream come true

So glad you're mine

And I wonder how it would be

If I was your lady, and you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hands

And it would never end

When Syaoran saw her his eyes widened, but luckily, he kept his jaw from hitting the floor."Sakura, you look absolutely beautiful!" he said, half in awe, half out of love.She smiled and replied,"You're not too bad yourself Syaoran."He smiled and recollected himself and went to the waiting Sakura at the bottom stair, holding out her hand.He took it in his own and walked her to the door."Bye daddy."She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the couple left.They got into Syaoran's car and he started to drive away.The drive there was in a comfortable silence, and when they got to the restaurant things finally started to open up. 

Baby won't you walk me home?

I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Baby won't you take my hand

Come with me now to a special land

Baby won't you walk with me home?

As they were waiting for their orders Sakura started the conversation."What've you been doing these past eight years Syaoran-kun? I never got a letter…or a telephone call…I was worried for a while that you had forgotten about me, that you wouldn't be coming back and that you had backed down from your promise." She sniffed and fought back some long held in tears."I've been very busy training…I'm leader of the Li clan now.I'm sorry about not saying anything at all to you, but I wasn't allowed, the phone calls were all monitored and even the secret letters I sent to you were confiscated. I wasn't allowed to contact anyone, and believe me, it nearly broke my heart just thinking about you." He said earnestly and kissed her hand.

Every day and night I wanna hold you *hold you*

Understand that I'm gunna love you, 

In my own special way *in my own special way*

Baby won't you walk me home

I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Baby won't you take my hand

Come with me now to a special land

Baby won't you walk with me home?

The night went on and they moved from discussion to discussion.After two hours they were finally done and Syaoran payed for the meal, then lead Sakura out of the restaurant.He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry,"She leaned back into him and replied, "For what?"He continued to whisper lovingly in her ear,"For leaving you, for ever leaving you alone."She turned her head to the side and kissed him.They stood there, wrapped up in their own little world for a good three minutes or so, just enjoying each others' loving embrace.They finally pulled away from each other slightly breathless and got into his car.

Baby won't you walk me home?

I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby won't you walk with me home?

Baby won't you take my hand

Come with me now to a special land

Baby won't you walk with me home?

The drive back to Sakura's house was again, in comfortable silence, both of them basking in the thoughts of their evening together.He stopped in front of their driveway, on the curb and got out, opening the door for Sakura.He took her hand and led her to her front porch.They locked gazes again and smiled at each other, not really needing words to express how they felt.They kissed again, this one however, was completely chaste, but it was sweet and full of love.Syaoran was the first to pull out of the kiss, but not out of the embrace."Aishiteru Sakura," He said softly, kissing her gently on the lips."Aishiteru Syaoran," She said in return, kissing him back.After a few moments of just standing there, enjoying being next to each other, Syaoran finally said, "Good night Sakura-chan, I will see you tomorrow, ne?""Good night Syaoran-kun, Hai, you will see me tomorrow," she replied and went inside after one last kiss.

Won't you walk with me home?

Tha's it! I'm sorry if this has been done b4 but I just downloaded the song and it is like the SWEETEST song! I was inspired by the sweetest song to write about one of Animes' sweetest couples S+S so if you already did this please don't go after me, I was just inspired by the music.R+R please! Flames allowed, but please be nice, this is my first Songfic and my second one shot S+S story…I'm not really good at either…

Ja Ne! ^_~


End file.
